


Bless Me Father

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessional, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean goes to confessional.





	Bless Me Father

The small partition slid aside to reveal a lattice window. A dark figure sat on the other side staring ahead.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned." Dean rolls his eyes as the words come out of his mouth. He's never done this before. The last place he ever thought he'd be was in a confessional booth.

"It's been...never...since my last confession."

"First time?" The priest asked. His voice was soft and a bit amused.

"Yeah. I don't do the whole 'church' thing." Dean confessed.

"Then what brings you here today, my son?"

Dean winced a little at that. He didn't really know the reason. He had plenty of excuses, that's for sure. But in his line of work, you don't really ask for forgiveness. You just pray you make it one day to the next.

"I...I guess I don't know. My life? It's hard. I've done things I'm not proud of. And I've let down almost everyone I know."

The priest sighed. "We've all done things we aren't proud of. And I'm sure if you ask, those you feel you've wronged will forgive you."

Dean snorted. "I highly doubt that, Padre. The way I live my life, kinda hard to ask for forgiveness. They're all dead. Most of em anyway."

The priests eyes flashed over towards Dean. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

"It's part of the gig, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders even though the weight of everything made them feel like boulders around his neck.

"What gig?"

"Oh, um. I'm FBI. Probably should've lead with that." Dean lied. Go figure, Dean Winchester lying to a priest.

"I see. So the people you can't ask forgiveness from, are they..." The priest trailed off.

"Dead? Some of them. Others I don't care if they forgive me. Evil bastards that deserved to go to hell. The rest..." Dean's voice broke a little and he cleared his throat, "they were my family."

The priest nodded his head. "Losing loved ones can be very difficult. It's important to rely on family in times of need. Your wife, siblings, extended family even. They could ease your pain. Have you tired talking to them?"

Dean bit his lower lip. "Um, my brother. He knows. He goes through it all with me. We're partners. No extended family anymore and definitely no wife."

"Sorry, I assumed. Being with the FBI must be daunting. No time to settle down?" The priest guessed.

"No, nothing like that. I... This is all confidential right? Like, you can't say anything to anyone? Ever?"

The priest chuckled. "Correct. Anything we say stays between us and God."

_Well, shit. Big man probably already knows anyway._

"I'm... Jesus, I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm gay."

The booth next to him was silent.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an abomination or whatever. I've tried. I've  _really_ tired. Watched all kinds of straight porn. Lesbian porn. Took chicks home from the bar and messed around, even slept with one of them. But it's not...s'not the same."

"I'm sure God is utterly indifferent to your sexual orientation. There's no reason to try and change who you are. I, myself, have had... similar problems."

Dean turned fully to the window next to him. He could see him fidgeting with his rosary. "Seriously? You're..."

"Yes." The priest admitted in a hushed tone. His eyes shot over to Dean. Pure, icy blue eyes peered through the dark lattice. Dean could make out his full face now. He had beautiful features. Gorgeous eyes, a jawline to die for and plump lips. He looked like an honest to God angel.

"Oh." Dean breathed out. "Wow. That's...that's awesome." He grinned and scooted closer to the window.

"I suppose so. It's not really something I have the liberty to discuss. With my line of work and all."

"Yeah. The whole alter boy thing." Dean grimaced.

"Exactly. Can I speak plainly with you..."

"Dean. My name's Dean."

"I'm Castiel." He smiled and faced the window. "Do you have anyone you're able to talk to about this?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really. I think my brother knows, but I haven't like, came out or anything. Be kinda awkward if I told him to stop trying to hook me up with chicks because I prefer a man with blue eyes and a thick..." Dean stopped himself and bit his lip. "Sorry."

Castiel laughed quietly. "No, I understand. Believe me. I've only told three people. My brother, another priest and, well, God. Definitely can't go around telling people I prefer a tall, well built man. Freckles don't hurt, either."

Dean stared at the blushing priest. "Why, Father, are you coming on to me?" 

Castiel grinned and clenched his hands over his lap. "I'm sorry. I just don't get many men like you in my booth."

Dean bit back a smile. "Well, for what it's worth, if I was a priest, I'd love having you in  _my_ booth."

Castiel exhaled sharply. "Dean..."

"C'mon, Father. I've sinned." Dean whispered, his face close enough to the window that Castiel could feel his breath. "I'm a sinner. Shouldn't I be punished?" His erection pressed against his leg, his fingers ghosting over it.

"Yes." Castiel breathed. "P-punished. But not here."

"Where? When?" Dean pleaded, cupping his growing cock.

"Tonight. After hours. Come through the church and into my office. Big red door in the back." Castiel ordered before quickly exiting the booth. The door closed with a loud click. Dean sat back and rested his head against the hard wood of the booth and smiled.

 

Eight hours later, Dean walked through the church's doors and between the pews. It was dark except for a row of candles flickering in red holders. He made his way to the back of the church and stood in front of a door painted a deep shade of burgundy. He knocked twice.

No response.

He knocked again.

Nothing.

He shook his head. Being stood up by a priest. That's a new one. He turned the knob and opened the door. There was a wide wooden desk against the back wall, a small cross hanging directly above it, a small closet, and rows of books lining the walls. He walked over and skimmed his fingers over the books. A few different versions of the bible, books on the occult, and some he couldn't pronounce that were in Latin.

"Oh. You came." a voice called from the doorway.

Dean turned to see Castiel. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were torn on one knee with a black button down shirt. And  _fuck_ if he didn't look good in it. His hair was styled but stuck up in the front.

"I did." Dean turned back to the books. "Big reader?"

Castiel closed the door and walked over to his desk. "Yes. I suppose it comes with the job." He sat on the desk and crossed his arms. "I like to see things from other perspectives. They all tell a different version, but it all boils down to the same concept."

Dean turned his head over his shoulder. "And that is?" he asked.

"People like believing in something. Anything, really." He shrugged and shook his head. "They like to believe there's something looking out for them. Believing that wrongdoings will be dealt with. God, the Devil, angles. It's all the same. It's a comfort. One I'm not sure I entirely believe in."

Dean whipped around. "You're joking."

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

"Dude, you're a  _priest_. How can you not believe?"

"I've lived here my whole life. I basically grew up in this church. My father was a priest before he passed and I thought I'd take his place. People were devastated when he died and needed someone to talk to. I suppose I did, too. So the job just kind of stuck. I can give guidance and not believe. They just don't need to know that."

Dean didn't know what to say. He stood there staring at the beautiful man in awe. "So what do you believe?"

Castiel pushed off the desk and walked up to Dean. He reached out and ran his hand down his chest down to Dean's hip. Leaning in to his ear, Castiel whispered "I believe I'm going to kiss you. Then, I'm going to fuck you over my desk." He brushed his mouth across Deans neck and jaw. His hand slipped down and cupped the hard length growing between Deans legs. "That's what I believe."

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiels waist and pulled him flush against his body. "You gonna tease me all night, Father?" Dean growled.

Castiel stepped back a fraction to look into Deans eyes. His lips pulled up into the most delicious smirk Dean had ever seen. 

"Fuck, Cas." Dean whispered. His mouth was on Castiels in a split second. Castiel opened willingly, allowing Dean to slip his tongue across the hot surface of his mouth. Dean moaned and gripped Castiels arms hard, rocking his body against the one in front of him. His fingers moved to the buttons of Castiels shirt, fumbling while trying to open them.

Castiel unbuckled Deans belt and made quick work of the rest of his jeans. They dropped with a light thud on the ground. His hand was on him immediately, groping and squeezing his cock. 

"Fuck it." Dean groaned. He gripped Castiels shirt by the collar and pulled hard, popping off the buttons. He ripped the shirt off his chest and pulled it down, throwing it on the desk.

Castiel bit Deans already swollen lip before pulling away. He unbutton his jeans and started to take them off before Dean stopped him.

"Wait. I like them." He ran his hands down Castiels hips and upper thighs. "Keep em on." 

With another smirk, Castiel shuffled them down a bit before reaching in and pulling himself out. His thick, heavy erection pressed against Deans waist.

"Jesus Christ, Cas." Dean gasped. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips against the length of Castiels leaking cock.

"Shouldn't take the Lords name in vain, Dean. That's a sin. And what do sinners get?" He cocked an eyebrow and squeezed Dean harder.

"Punished. We get punished." Dean whispered.

"Lean over the desk." Castiel commanded.

Dean walked over and rested his elbows on the desk. He looked over his shoulder and watched Castiel approach him, stroking his cock with every step. He brought two fingers up to his mouth and sucked them hard.

"Knew I wanted you from the moment I heard your voice." Castiel sighed as he gripped a handful of Deans ass. "Thought about you for the rest of the day. What I wanted to do to you. Wondered if you could take all of this." He fisted his cock and ran it across Deans hole. "Think you can take it?"

Dean whimpered and rested his head on the desk. "Yes. God, yes. Please give it to me, Father."

Castiel rolled his head back and let out a deep groan. "Say it again."

"Please, Father. Give it to me. Give me your--" Dean gasped as he felt a slick finger slide across his hole. It dipped inside, pulling and curving inside him.

"Shh, shh. Not just yet." Castiel worked in another finger quickly. He watched his digits disappear inside the tight flesh. Every time he curved them Dean would moan and gasp, making his cock impossibly harder.

"Please, Father. I can't wait anymore. Need you. Fuck, Cas, please." Dean begged.

Castiel pushed his jeans lower and aligned himself with Deans wet hole. He pressed the tip against it. "Relax, baby." He ran his free hand down Deans spine and rested it on his lower back. Pushing further, he slid inside with a loud groan. If anyone was in the church, they absolutely heard. Dean gripped the desk hard and pushed back, eager to feel more.

"Fuck me, Father. Fuck me hard." Dean gasped.

Castiel pushed in deeper until Dean was stuffed full. He leaned forward rested his hand on Deans lower back. "Think I'll keep you like this for a while. Leave my cock in your ass, fill you up and not let you come. Would you like that, sinner? Think you deserve that?"

"Y-yes. Yes, Father. Whatever you want." Dean stammered. His cock was leaking against the desk. He'd never been this turned on in his life. A fucking priest was balls deep in him, filth flowing from his mouth. It was his wet dream.

"Such a good boy." Castiel purred. "So good." He pulled back and pushed hard into him, causing Dean to shout. 

Castiel clicked his tongue and whispered "Shh, we're in a church, sinner. Need to be quiet."

Dean nodded his head and pushed back against the hard cock in his ass. "Yes, Father." he whispered. "I'll be quiet."

Castiel began a brutal rhythm, pounding against Deans ass, fucking his hole hard. He hissed and moaned, gripping Deans hips hard enough to leave red marks in his flesh.

"You take it so well. So good. Think you deserve to come, sinner? Think you've been good enough?"

Dean nodded against the desk. "Yes, please, Father let me come." he begged.

"Rub your cock. Make yourself come for me." he demanded.

Dean reached down and fisted his cock, rocking with the pace Castiel had set. He was already halfway there and wouldn't last long with a thick cock in his ass. He panted and whined, rubbing himself fast.

"Come. Come now, sinner." Castiel almost shouted.

And Dean did.  _Hard._ All over the side of the desk and floor. The orgasm wracked through him like a bolt of lightening.

"Fuuuuck, Father. Yes, yes, f-f-uck!" Dean yelled.

"Gonna come, sinner. Should I come in your pretty ass? Or your mouth?"

"M-mouth." Dean barely whispered.

"On your knees."

Dean peeled himself off the desk and knelt down in front of Castiel.

"Mmm, I like the way you look. Kneeling just for me. Like you're praying for my cock. You are, aren't you sinner?" Castiel growled.

Dean looked up at him through his lashes, his cheeks still flushed. "Yes, Father. Praying you'll fuck my mouth until you come down my throat."

"Fuck." Castiel groaned. He tapped Deans lips with the tip of his cock and waited for him to open. When he parted his lips, Castiel thrust himself inside. "Suck."

Dean sucked hard while twisting his tongue beneath the heavy shaft.

"Just like that, sinner. So close.."

Dean pushed deeper until the back of his throat was full, swallowing him completely. Castiels body went stiff and he gripped the top of Deans head hard enough to make him wince. He bucked his hips and shot his load down Deans throat, fucking his mouth until he was totally spent. 

"Fuck. Did I hurt you?" Castiel asked, looking down at the wrecked man below him. He reached a hand out and helped him up, pulling him close to his chest.

Dean chuckled a little and rested his head against Castiels shoulder. "No." he mumbled, "didn't hurt. That was... _so fucking_ hot."

Castiel ran his fingers through Deans hair and smiled. "Yeah it was. I've never done anything like that before."

Dean trailed kissed up Castiels neck and cheek to his lips, kissing him gently. "Think I need to come to confession more often."

Castiel nodded and smiled. "How about tomorrow?" 


End file.
